


Pet

by Curious Kiwi (ThatTurtle)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Gen, Science Fiction, Slavery, Weirdness, Xenophilia, alien - Freeform, humans as pets, i don't know what else to tag this as right now, platonic xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatTurtle/pseuds/Curious%20Kiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alien adopts a human to be its pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The boy stirred. He struggled to sit up. His body still felt heavy. His muscles were weak from the sedative that he been injected with.

The boy knew better than to try to remove the collar around his neck. But he wondered if the shock would make the drug wear off faster. Against his better judgment, he tugged at the clasp. The searing pain knocked him flat on his back.

He listlessly gazed up at the ceiling.

Thankfully, he didn't seem to be in a vehicle. The cocktail of sedatives made long trips incredibly nauseating. He was in a large glass box. It was big enough for him to comfortably stand up in.   So this was his master's house. He hoped that his master would be gentle, at least by the standards of his (or perhaps her) species.

The door opened.

A person dressed in a smock, pants, and boots stepped in and approached the cage. The boy couldn't tell if the figure was male or female. He didn't think they were human, either. The figure pressed some buttons on the control panel mounted near the box. The cage split open like a blooming flower. The individual walls sank into the floor around the base of the contraption.

The boy watched with interest. The creature chuckled at his curious expression. It extended a gloved hand and motioned for him to follow. He whimpered softly.

"The drug hasn't worn off yet?" The person's voice provided little hint about their gender.

The boy shook his head. He didn't know if he was allowed to speak, or if he even could yet.

The figure crouched before him and murmured, "On your knees."

He shakily obeyed. The youth was pulled to his feet. A hand remained on his shoulder in case he stumbled.

The alien pulled off the gloves and surgeon's mask. It stroked his dark brown hair. The boy let out a content little sigh.

"Such an obedient little human..." It cooed. The creature led him out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by the same dream as 'Vern and Attis'. I don't know yet if I want to continue with this one.


	2. Chapter 2

The alien had apparently prepared a wheelchair for him. "The sedative will wear off shortly." It assured the brunet. He tentatively sat down. The creature led him to an elevator. He was grateful the sedative had not completely worn off yet. It kept his heart rate normal and helped him stay calm.

"I am Prometheus. What is your name, child?" The alien asked.

The boy shook his head. "I don't- It doesn't matter. Call me whatever you wish, sir." He bowed.

"You don't want to keep your old name? I suppose it might make this transition more difficult if you did." The alien glanced at the numbers on the boy's dog tag. "Is it alright if I rename you Zero?"

The human nodded. He shivered. The air was a bit chilly. He was still wearing only the hospital gown... thing. The elevator came to a stop. The doors opened. Everything  looked so... sleek, so shiny.

Prometheus carefully pushed the wheelchair out and continued down the hall. They paused in front of what appeared to be a door. Alien doors always seemed to have such odd designs. This one was round. It almost blended into the wall. With a brief burst of air, it opened like a valve. Zero tensed. Prometheus patted him on the shoulder. "It's not alive." The alien assured him as they entered the room.

It was rather normal but somewhat empty. The walls and ceiling were a pale greenish color. An ordinary looking bed was against the back wall. Its sheets and pillow were color coordinated with the rest of the room. A short bookcase and a small nightstand were the only other pieces of furniture in the room. Zero noticed a closet a few feet from the entrance. The alien helped him up and eased him onto the bed.

"The training facility informed me that you didn't have much clothing. I took the liberty of getting you some more. You can pick out some other things from the catalog if you don't like what I selected."

Zero's eyes widened in surprise. His master actually cared about his opinion?

"Thank you, sir." He mumbled gratefully. Wait, was his master male or female? The boy thought that the alien looked more masculine, but he wasn't certain. He wasn't sure what species the alien was, either. Prometheus sort of looked like one of those gray aliens from science fiction, but taller and more proportionate, and with skin that was pale blue-green.

"What are your pronouns, sir?" He submissively avoided eye contact.

"Ah? Masculine or gender neutral-ambiguous* are both acceptable." Prometheus explained. The boy was being adorably meek and polite about the question. He was understandably nervous about the new situation. But xe hoped that the little human wouldn't always be so skittish. Xe wanted the kid to trust xir.

Zero's presence stirred some sort of parental instinct in the Cephalodian. The boy was just so _small_. He was only 170 cm (barely 5'7). Xe dwarfed him at 241 cm (just under 8 ft.)

Prometheus blinked.  "Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"No, thank you." The brunet murmured.

"I understand why you don't have much of an appetite right now. But you haven't eaten since you left the facility. Do you think you can eat some tofu pudding later?"

Zero nodded. The alien gently stroked his hair. "Good boy." Xir species didn't have hair or fur. Zero's hair looked a bit unruly but it was surprisingly soft to the touch. Xe liked its texure.

Fortunately, xir pet seemed to enjoy the contact as well.

Zero stared up at xir with languid green-brown eyes.

"You're so cute." Prometheus mused.

He blushed slightly but said nothing. The alien strode over to the closet and pulled out a gray long sleeved shirt and a pair of  sweatpants. "Put your arms out." Xe circled around and began to unfasten the Velcro.

Xe peeled the hospital gown away. The creature tried not to stare at that smooth, pale olive skin. Xe had never been able to examine a human to this extent before. Now xe had a chance to satisfy xir curiosity. But Prometheus didn't want to frighten the youth or make him uncomfortable. Humans were self-conscious creatures, after all. The Cephalodian helped him get dressed. Xe decided to ask the boy for permission after he was more accustomed to xir.

"Sir, what exactly is your job?" Zero asked curiously.

"I'm studying the flora and fauna on this planet."

"So you're like an ecologist?" The brunet tilted his head.

"Basically, yes."

"I see..."

The boy finished fastening the Velcro on his shoes. He stood up and stretched. The drug seemed to have finally worm off.

"Come. I want you to be able to find your way around." Prometheus put a hand on his thin shoulder and ushered him towards the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Those that have different biological sexes or different genders use different pronouns other than he or she. Prometheus is referring to a specific set of gender neutral pronouns in this case- xe/xir/xirs.  
> This was one of the things Zero learned during his time at the training facility.  
> Looks like I'm continuing this story after all. I wanna doodle Zero and Prometheus. Prometheus is such a dork. He's not a xenophile. He probably comes across as one during this chapter, but he's interested in Zero like he's a new puppy or a scientific oddity or something.


End file.
